happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Aracélio
Aracélio is a fanon character of Happy Tree Friends. Biography Aracélio is a light blue poodle dog who happened to have rain-related powers, it is changed as quick as her mood and may cause terrific destruction and disasters. She has very hard to control her mood and often lose of it, thus her power will be out of her control. Because of her mood swing nature, she always lived far away distance from every society, up on the sky where she living inside of clouds. She has little few friends, most notably Rainy and Audra, and possibly Kumo. She is rarely socializing with others than the mentioned ones above, but if she do, she will either going menacing and intimidating others near her or crying hysterically while throwing large tantrum. As mentioned above, Aracélio's power is rain-related which able to create heavy rainfall, thunderstorm, and flooding; therefore the results of it are extremely unfortunate. Whenever her mood changed, so does to her power; as if she is in good mood, it will rainfall but light yet still capable to make flooding once her mood in bad direction, and vice versa. In spite of her superior strength, however, Aracélio is capable to be killed as others do. Most of the causes are her own power, frozen to death, get struck by lighting, burned alive, and crushed by hailstorm. The very effective ways to kill her are poisoning, getting her head smashed, and mutilating her body. Personality and traits Aracélio is described as "exceptionally concerning on everything and will keeping herself safe away from anyone while living in the privacy, once she feels being threatened, will pulling out the umbrella as self-defense; having uncontrollable mood swing, extremely distasteful and vile, yet however, little light in her heart to be caring on her little friends". Episodes Starring *Raining Over the Woods Featuring *TBD Appearances *TBD Fates #Raining Over the Woods - Devoured by a pack of dogs. Kill count *Solaris - 1 ("Raining Over the Woods") *Cascade - 1 ("Raining Over the Woods") Trivia *Originally, she is from BlueTide's Maydoption blog and adopted by a person from Happy Tree Friends Fanon Spanish wiki, until she has taken back by the former then give to the new owner of her in which she has redesigned drastically while keeping few of her old concept. **Her original name is "Fru Fru", the changing name is because of her name sounding very generic. Her new name is coming from Araceli which meaning "altar of the sky". *Despite the stereoype of poodles are very popular and often shown in France, Aracélio is exceptional of it, however. She is coming from Argentina. *There is a running gag of her being attacked by feral dogs and when she is hitting them with her umbrella, other dogs will appeared more and more as she keeps hitting them. Gallery Maydoption2.png|Where she originally comes from Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Dogs Category:Canines Category:Adopted Category:Renamed Category:Redesigned characters Category:Sugar&spice's characters Category:Characters That Wear Clothing Category:Characters With Shoes Category:Characters with headwear Category:Characters with abnormal eye colors Category:Characters with hair Category:Mentally-Unstable Characters Category:Teenage Characters Category:Characters who can use Magic Category:Foreign Characters Category:Free to Use Category:Free to Ship Category:Season 117 introductions